Unexpected
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: What happens when rich american physic boy sits next too a semi rich japanese ice wielder in a class full of kids trainig to be heros? Isnt that obvious?


Chapter 1

It's 8:10am in California Central Valley in America. We're in a small unknown town not worth saying the name of yet. 14 year old Mason Tate's a freshman in high school soon to transfer.

It's a normal day at school for most people. Unfortunately Mason's not most people… he's got a "different" quirk than most people…

"Mace? Mace? Hello…? Dude are you even listening to me?"

The blonde boy snaps out of his thoughts and looks to his friend "Sorry Ty? I zoned out…"

Tyler (Ty) sighs "Look man. I get it! You're nervous about breaking up with her but you gotta man! You leave for Japan in a week! You know Rose can't do the long distance?"

Mason sighs putting his head down "I know Ty. You don't need to remind. Also for the record. She broke up with me already…"

Tyler jumps out of his desk "WHAT?!?!?!"

Teacher "Tyler! Stay in seat before I send you to office!"

"Y-Yes Mrs. Hernandez…"

He sits back down and the class continues.

Mason looks out the window "Why'd I have to get the anime protagonist seat?"

Tyler looks at him "Don't change the subject Mason. Or should I say May-san!"

Mason looks at him with a dead expression "Ty I swear if you make that joke one more time I will do _it_ again."

Tyler scoots out of his reach "Don't you fucken dare use your quirk on me again!"

Mason smirks and looks out the window "Don't pretend like you don't take advantage of my quirk at times."

Tyler pokes him "No shit Sherlock. You have such an overpowered quirk. Plus you're fucken ripped!! No wonder you're going to the best hero school in the world…"

Mason smiles "I can't believe I passed the recommendation exam."

"I can't believe you got in on recommendations!"

"We both know it's just cause my dad's the second top American hero. The only one above him here is All Might who travels and is top hero in the goddamn world!"

Teacher "Tyler Mason!! Stop talking last warning!!"

Both boys are silent till the bell rings for second period.

Mason slides his notebook into his bag and swings it over his shoulder "See ya at brunch Ty. Also do me a favor?" He gets close to him and whispers "Don't spread a fuckton of rumors about U. A. You're the only one who knows why I'm leaving."

Tyler nods looking up at his friend "It wouldn't kill you to lean down more Mr. 6'5."

"I'm only 6'3? But seriously. I don't really want people to know the real reason I'm leaving yet."

Tyler nods and pushes him "Your next class is in the V buildings! We're in M! It's across campus you need to go. My class is in the next building."

Mason sighs and teleports to his classroom

Tyler frowns looking where he was standing "Oh yeah… I forgot he can do that too… fucken bastard…"

The day continues and each class goes by slowly.

Mason continues to pretend everything is fine until 6th period when he gets a call.

"Ah! Mr. Diaz! I- I'm going to bathroom! Ty takes notes for me."

Mason grabs the yellow hall pass and runs out the classroom to answer the one

japanese*

_"Oi? Mason have you decided yet?"_

Mason in bad japanese/English mix "Good to talk to you too Ichigo?" He sighs "I should be in Japan at the end of the week. Probably gonna stay at your place till school starts."

_"So you're freeloading."_

"I'm traveling halfway around the damn world!"

_"Excuses. Anyway I can't wait for you to meet Rukia."_

Mason smirks "You sure do talk about this girl a lot?"

_"Hehe. I think you two will get along great."_

Mason sighs "I gotta go Ichigo. Call you later."

_"Later Mason." _

Back to English

Mason goes back to his classroom and hangs the hall pass up before going to his seat to copy Tyler's notes.

Mason "What I miss?"

Tyler "Not much. Just know that after Lenin died Stalin exiled Trotsky."

"Got it."

The days go by slowly.

Masons at home packing his stuff with his dad and Tyler.

Tyler "Mace wouldn't it be easier for you to just use your quirk too?"

Mason nods "Ty you know I don't like using it to much."

Dave (Mason's Dad: Hero name Portal) "Er you know? Once you get to U.A. you'll have to use your quirk a lot. It wouldn't hurt to start getting used to it."

Mason sighs "I know I know. I'm used to it. I can use it fairly good all things considered? Watch."

Mason looks around his room for something. He stops at his dresser and using his Telekinesis to fold and pack all of his clothes.

"See?"

Tyler "You have such a cool quirks… All I can do is element bending… Not even actual elements! Just Wind, Earth, Fire, and Water! What am I an avatar?!"

Dave "You can still fly and have 4 quirks."

"And you can Teleport yourself and anything else at will. Your sons a physic and can basically do the same thing I can."

Mason picks up the boxes then a few more with his telekinesis "You act like it's a good thing? Half the time I can't control my powers. Why do you think I always wear this limiter necklace?"

"Still! You have such a cool quirk. When you become top hero and have a shittin of sidekicks I get to say I was your first!"

Mason laughs "You weirdo. Okay. Once I become a hero the first thing I'm doing is making you my sidekick!"

Dave smiles "Actually you're gonna start off being a sidekick and work your way up."

Mason looks over "I know I know. I also know that my flight is tomorrow. Ichigo's meeting me in the airport when I land right? Wait… Am I flying the commoners plane or private? You never answered?"

Tyler collapses "Damn these rich people……"

Mason "Ty you do realize you're rich too?"

Tyler looks up "Oh yeah…"

Mason sighs and looks around his room "Okay yeah I'm not doing this."

He raises his arms to different directions and closes his eyes and all his things are loaded into the truck.

Mason sighs stretching "There. Done. Dad what plane am I taking tho?"

Dave sighs "Private but don't expect rich privileges in Japan. You're just a normal student there."

Mason nods "I know I know. Anyway! I think I'm gonna just go and…"

Dave drabs Mason's collar "Oh no. You are NOT going out with that girl again."

Tyler smirks "Don't worry Dave. Mace got dumped yesterday!"

Mason blushes "Ah! Ty!!!"

Tyler continues "He's probably got a girl in U.A. just waiting for him!"

Mason blushes more "I do not!!! I don't even know anyone there other than Ichigo!!"

Dave raises an eyebrow "What about the Rukia girl??"

Mason deadpans "I've never even seen the girl? Isn't she Ichigo's girlfriend?"

Dave shrugs "Who knows. Ichigo won't talk about it…"

Mason shrugs "Probably for a reason. You like to meddle."

"I like to know what does on your life!"

Mason rolls his eyes.

Last day of school before he leaves

Mason "Come on Rose don't give me that now!"

A short dark hair girl looks at him "I'm serious Mason! You won't even tell me why you're leaving!"

Mason glares at her "What's it matter! You broke up with me!"

"Because you're being secretive!"

"I don't have to tell you everything!"

"Can't you tell me the real reason you're leaving?!"

"I told you already!! I'm going to study there! This is for my future Rose!"

"Why?! Why do you have to go to Japan?! Can't you stay here at least for high school?!"

"No I can't!!! Look I got into a school there because of recommendation!! I'm going!! It's the best school in the world for what I'm going to become!! Just wait!!! Next time you see me you'll say 'I knew him'!! Rose you don't even love me so why do you care now?! You never cared when we were dating!! You only dated me for my money!!"

Rose falls silent and Mason turns his back to her

"I know. You never loved me at all. You only dated me because of who my father is. The only two rich kids in this town- in this half of the valley- are me and Ty. I gotta go. Bye Rose. I'm spending time with Ty before I leave."

20 minutes later at a McDonald's*

Mason puts his head down groaning "Why did I date that shallow bitch?"

Tyler sighs patting his shoulder "Cause she smelled like flowers and could cook and play games."

"True that true that."

"…when do you leave?"

Mason sighs "Since I'm taking the private jet I should be going to the airport right after this."

Tyler smiles standing up "Then lets get going. No quirks no rich people privileges! We're doing what commoners do!"

Mason tilts his head "Get a taxi?"

"No."

"Drive ourselves…?"

"No."

"Oh no… you don't mean… we're taking the bus?!"

Tyler nods "Yup! Let's go!"

Neither of them have ever actually road a bus that wasn't privately owned.

Let's just say it was an odd ride to the airport…

Mason gets out and looks at the airport. It's also privately owned and only their families use it.

Tyler "Now I know you're rich and own private planes. You have no reason not to come back to visit."

Mason sighs "You might have to come to Japan and get me! I'm gonna try to be more like most people there."

Tyler smiles and holds out his fist. Mason smiles and they do a handshake before hugging each other goodbye.

Mason "Bye Ty… I'll talk to you when I get bored mid flight."

Tyler laughs "Later Mace."

Mason goes into the airfield and to the hanger with his jet.

He closes his eyes and connects his thoughts to his parents "Mom, Dad? I'm at the airport about to leave. I'll come back to visit soon. Maybe I'll teleport that as soon as I land! Haha… Bye. I'm off to U. A. Hero Academia…"

He ends he connection and gets on the jet waiting for takeoff.

hours later*

Mason opens his eyes and blinks waking up He looks out the window and sees Japan

"How long until we land?"

_"About 20 minutes Master."_

Mason nods and opens a communication with Ichigo "I'm landing soon. Either meet me at the airport or I'm teleporting to your room WITH all my stuff."

_"Will you stop interrupting my thoughts!! Okay okay! We'll meet you there."_

"We?"

_"Rukia's here so she's coming with. Hehe maybe you'll fall in love with her at first sight!"_

"Ichigo."

Mason starts sending him disturbing thoughts

Ichigo screams

japanese*

Rukia looks at him "Ichigo what's wrong?"

Ichigo shakes his head "You don't want to know. Just know Mason's almost here so we should get going."

Rukia nods and closes the book "Okay. I'm curious about this Tate Mason guy?"

Ichigo "He's a cool guy. A bit of a bitch sometimes but overall he's nice."

Rukia nods.

Mason in Ichigo's head "I'm not a bitch."

Ichigo and Rukia leave for the airport and get there just before the plane lands.

Mason keeps a connection open with Ichigo

Mason "Ichigo? Where are you?"

Ichigo "Were in front waiting for you."

Rukia "Ichigo why're you talking to yourself?"

Ichigo pokes his head "I'm talking to Mason. He has a connection open between us so we can talk."

Rukia "Liar. You're just going crazy."

Ichigo "Am not! Mason connect to her! Show her I'm not crazy?!"

Mason smirks continuing to look for them and stays silent.

"Mason? Tate Mason if you don't he'll em out right now I swear!!"

Mason laughs "Idiot! I'm not gonna open a connection to her! I can't! I have to know what she looks like in order to actually connect to the right person!"

Ichigo grumbles "As soon as you get here you have to. She thinks I'm crazy.

"Can't blame her."

Rukia "Ichigo stop talking to yourself."

Mason sighs and closes his eyes using his clairvoyance to find Ichigo. Once he finds out he makes his way over there.

He sees the orange haired boy and sneaks up behind him as quietly as he can.

Mason turns himself invisible and goes between Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo "Geez… he ended the connection. That idiots probably lost."

Rukia "Remind me why I'm here?"

Ichigo leans forward and Mason dodges him "Isn't that obvious~? Cause you two are totally gonna hit it off!"

Rukia rolls her eyes fixing her sleeves

_Mason feels himself blushing slightly 'She's cute…'_

Rukia "Ichigo you need to stop trying to set me up… I don't wanna date anyone yet…"

Ichigo shrugs "That'll change as soon as you see him!"

Mason guts Ichigo before making himself visible "Don't try setting people up with people they don't know."

Rukia jumps back startled.

Ichigo groans "Mason you couldn't just walk over here normally?!"

"I did walk normally. I didn't teleport. I was just invisible."

Rukia lights up "You have two quirks?!"

Mason smiles "Sorta… My quirk is physic so I can do pretty much anything with my mind."

"So cool! You must be Tate Mason-san!"

Mason nods "Rukia right?"

Rukia nods "Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo "The Kuchiki families known for being hero's."

Mason "No way! I come from a line of hero's too! My dad's Portal! The teleportation hero from America! He worked with Isshin-san for years!"

Rukia smiles and Ichigo SWEARS he sees a blush on both of them.

Mason takes a real look at the girl. She's short. Very short. Her black hairs down to her shoulders and her Violet eyes are mysterious. She's wearing a long sleeve light blue dress and tights.

Overall: she's cuter than he was expecting.

Rukia looks at the American boy nervously.

He's tall. Really tall. He has neat blond hair and blue eyes and faint freckles on his cheeks. He's wearing normal jeans and t-shirt with English writing saying "Sleep". He also has a necklace with a small metal sword on it (the Limiter).

Over all: he looks like a standard American rich boy…

Rukia's not surprised.

Ichigo "Well lets go. Mason teleport!"

Mason groans and grabs Ichigo's arm and offers Rukia his hand.

Mason "Here? I can teleport us to Ichigo's house. I am _not _riding in the commoners bus AGAIN today!"

Rukia sighs _'So he's the standard rich American boy… great…' _

End chapter

_S/o to FeralG3 who came up with the majority of the story's ideas. Will update this probably every other week like my other stories. Since this is the 4th one I'm writing currently._


End file.
